Las Escalas
A group of vigilantes trying to restore pre-war values to the wasteland, Las Escalas abide by the Mexican penal code. Operating a judical & prison system in Nuevo Leon, Las Escalas have recently celebrated a hundred & fifty years. History Las Escalas was formed in the town of Casas de Rosas in 2137, by a collection of local bounty hunters and vigilantes. These individuals differed from many in their line of work by their belief in an consistent system of justice not just the rough-and-ready lynchings applied in the wastes at the time. this came in part from the culture of the town, which did not experience the chaos and destruction of many other towns in The War or it's aftermath. To this end, they constructed a jail in the town square. They would also scavenge throughout the region before finding a library and looting the legal section, using them as the guides for sentencing. The first criminal to inhabit the jail was Greza Jondie, a minor bandit caught trying to rob a stagecoach. He was sentenced to five years in the jail, and during that time another dozen were taken alive and sentenced. This would not stop them from killing those who refused to be taken alive, with the bounties funding the jail, which was expanded in 2145. This 'novel' approach attracted several curious bounty hunters, as well as two ghoulified former federales who were glad to see 'civilization' start to return. To handle this influx of recruits, the Scales elected a chief and set regulations and protocols, with much input from the federales. They also adopted a crude emblem to identify themselves. and elected two full-time judges. The Scales continued this way for the next fifteen years, before their activities finally crossed a powerful comanchero Jefe, whose band came to free him in 2160. The bandits attacked Casas la Rosas, but were beaten back by the Scales and the town militia. After the attack, the Scales began a review process on the attack to see if it could have been avoided. This process took several months, along with the repairs to the jail, and led to an increase of patrols around the town. This, along with the losses they suffered meant that they had to reduce their reach, as well as institute a controversial policy. This concerned the evidence taken from the criminals, which was previously held a victim claimed it, but was now held for five months, before the Scales seized it to fund their operations. There would be dissension as a result of this, but Chief Javiez pointed to passages allowing the use of illicit funds to combat further crime. While this didn't sit well with some, the decision allowed The Scales to grow over the next two decades, until they discovered the La Prisión de Hierro. Only a few miles from town, the prison was the perfect solution to the overcrowding in their jail, and the Scales sent a force to claim it. after finding it empty of life, a work crew of convicts was assembled and sent to clean it out, and after a few executions of attempted escapees, it progressed well. Now able to empty out their jail, the Scales converted it to their headquarters, and stepped up their peacekeeping. Things improved for them until the early 2200s, when a series of patrols in The Highlands of Tamaulipas disappeared completely. A party of investigators were not able to find them, though they did discover a handful of cannibals, who they immediately killed for their crimes. The patrols would be listed as missing, though their families were given a stipend. On the heels of this in 2211, there emerged a scandal at their prison where guards were discovered bringing in special food and chems in exchange for hidden treasure. After a lengthy investigation four guards became inmates and new ones reassigned, but the damage to their reputation meant that fewer towns posted bounties for them. The group spent the next two decades repairing their name, and were barely ready when their next challenge appeared in 2235. A raider clan from Texas, they were driven south by the Rio Grande pack and planned to reestablish themselves in Nuevo Leon. Initially trying to take them head-on, the lawmen found them much more violent than expected, due to their use of psycho. The Scales were forced to attack them when the raiders were divided over the next several months, arresting some but forcing the majority to move east. The next decade was peaceful for them, though crime picked up again in 2250 and continued steadily since then. The Scales would continue to arrest those they could, though it seemed to have little effect. The group would launch a manhunt in 2283 after comancheros broke into their prison, but have so far failed to find their suspect. Equipment The Scales have a simple uniform of a blue vest with a badge, with their name & emblem engraved on it, as well as a police hat. Each member is free to carry whatever weapons they choose, but a 10mm pistol is standard. Leather armor is becoming standard across the ranks, though some members opt for other garments. Activities & Interests The Scales are devoted to restoring pre-war justice to the wastes, and imprison criminals to that effect. They rely on witnesses and evidence to convict them, though the report of the arresting Scale is often enough. Their system has it's drawbacks however, as inmates are released with their belongings, which are invariably weapons, and set on their way. This has led to much recidivism, but a few don't return inside. The Scales use the Comancheros to fund themselves, confiscating their plunder and if no one claims it within five months, it is used to subsidized their operations. They also collect bounties on criminals, though some towns and individuals refuse to pay because they later release their target. Category:Groups Category:Mexico